


Hit My Heart

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Bit More Smut, But more low-key, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Idol-Verse, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Soft junhao, seventeen lyrics fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Jun practices too hard, and Minghao worries about him.Or: Jun doesn't believe in himself, and Minghao wants to help.





	1. HIT

Minghao leaned on the wall, breathing heavily, and watched his other members lying on the ground in various states of exhaustion. They had finally finished learning the choreography to their newest song ‘HIT’. It was their most difficulty dance yet, which said a lot for Seventeen. Even the members with the most stamina like Jeonghan and himself could barely make it through the last time they ran through the whole song dancing full out.

That’s why he looked on with concern at Jun who had pushed himself up from where he had fallen on his knees and reached for his phone and Airpods. Everyone else was chugging down water and struggling to follow Seungcheol who promised to buy everyone meat to keep their strength up. But Jun was turning towards the mirror again, earbuds in.

Noticing that they were missing someone, Soonyoung doubled back and made eye contact with Minghao, still on the ground. Minghao nodded towards Jun who assumed his starting position. _I’ll take care of him._

Soonyoung shot Minghao a knowing look before closing the door to the practice room.

Minghao allowed himself a minute to admire Jun’s dancing first, since he hadn’t been able to earlier, a reward of sorts. Long legs clad in tights, a flowy white shirt that rode up and showed his abdomen and biceps when he danced, gray hair looking so soft and floppy unstyled, sweat glinting on the side of his face, his teasing smirk when practicing facial expressions. Jun was truly _irresistible_. And in his current state of mind, Minghao didn’t know if he could resist doing something dumb.

The clear sound of Jun singing Let me drop the eumak out loud snapped Minghao out of his thoughts. Despite his muscles screaming in protest, Minghao strode towards him and jumped into the dance. He saw Jun startle for a second through the mirror but continue seriously.

All that could be heard were shoes steps and squeaking and panting for the next two minutes. They danced in silence, the loud music leaking through Jun’s earbuds and Minghao just following Jun’s rhythm as if they were one.

When they finished the song kneeling down next to each other, Minghao’s hand shot out to grasp Jun’s wrist before he could get up and try again.

He didn’t feel a tug back of resistance, so he gently maneuvered Jun to sit on the floor and face each other.

What’s going on, Junhui? Minghao murmured in their native tongue as they usually did when they were alone.

The uncharacteristically sweet tone of his voice seemed to break something in Jun because tears started streaming down his face, and he reached out blindly for Minghao. Minghao pulled the fragile boy onto his lap.

When Jun gained a bit of his composure back, he asked for some water. Minghao quickly retrieved both their bottles and waited for Jun to speak.

I’m center for so much more of the song than usual. And _singing_. I just don’t want to let anyone down,  Jun whispered. I know I’m not the best dancer like Soonyoung or Chan or you, or the one with most stamina like Jeonghan. I’m just…a pretty face.

Minghao’s heart broke at these words. He had been so used to Jun being his usual childish, playful, and slightly cocky self that would lift the room’s mood when they were all dead tired; helping him extra pronounce his Korean lyrics more accurately and catch up on dancing skills from training he missed; being his rock when Minghao felt doubts in his idol life. Of course, he’s seen Jun have insecurities too, especially over his singing, but they had both gained a lot of confidence from singing solo stages on CYJZ last year that it had been a long while.

Ge, I know words might not mean much with how you’re feeling right now. But Jihoon hyung and Soonyoung hyung wouldn’t have given you the part if they didn’t think you could do it, right? Minghao carefully reached over the space they had left between them to briefly thumb the tears off Jun’s face.

I was watching you earlier. You look amazing doing this dance. You make the dance look easy with your big, smooth movements, your facials are killer, your body…line looks perfect, Minghao stuttered while shoving the image of Jun’s thighs and abs in a tight ‘this is your best friend’ drawer in the back of his mind. Thankfully, Jun seemed to be calming down and not notice anything unusual.

Minghao tried to sound more serious as he finished saying, I know you always work so hard, but you can’t injure yourself doing this too much. I saw you going full out when we were just marking the song, Junhui. Don’t overdo it okay? We need you too much. _I need you too much. _ You can always ask me to practice with you.

A soft breathy sound that could be a laugh but was a bit too sad escaped Jun’s lips. How did you get so wise, Hao? It wasn’t because being around me, that’s for sure. When Minghao tried to protest, Jun continued, I remember when I used to be your mentor of sorts, but now you’re the mentor. When I watched you teaching the trainees on Idol Producer, I was so proud of you. You were so gentle and kind and good to them. And now you’re doing the same for me. Jun sighed deeply. You don’t need me, Haohao. I’m the one who needs you.

It all happened so quickly. Minghao still didn’t know who started it. Maybe Jun just needed the physical comfort since he was feeling so vulnerable. Maybe Minghao’s hormones were out of control from watching his crush dancing a few minutes prior.

A whispered _I’ll always need you_. Lips meeting for the first time. Meeting again and again and again. A head bumping into the mirror as Minghao pushed Jun onto the hard surface.

Minghao felt Jun groan into his mouth as their tongues found each other. The noise broke through the lustful haze surrounding him. _Oh fuck._ This was moving way too fast.

Not wanting to ruin their friendship with lack of consent and regret, Minghao tried to disentangle himself from their embrace to talk.

But when he stepped back, Jun wrapped his long arms around his back and tugged forward, pressing their bodies closer and locking their hips together, then easily reconnected their lips with barely a breath in between.

They both hissed when their pelvises made contact, both half-hard just from making out. Minghao bit Jun’s lip hard as Jun’s hands strayed to his ass. He laved the wound with his tongue and licked into Jun’s mouth, feeling the other’s appreciation in generous squeezes of his ass.

Minghao began furiously working his hips against Jun’s, trying to provide the friction they both needed. Jun broke their kiss to moan loudly and reattach his lips to Minghao’s neck, hands now slipping into the waistband of his joggers to grope more skin while Minghao shoved Jun’s shirt up to feel the muscles that had tempted him earlier.

Minghao couldn’t make out any words besides ‘fuck’ and ‘Jun’ as they grinded against each other at an increasingly frantic pace. When he felt Jun’s fingers push his briefs aside to tease his hole, Minghao couldn’t hold back anymore and came in his pants, crying out Jun’s name. His orgasm was apparently enough to send Jun over the edge too, as he felt more wetness where their cocks met through their pants.

Silence filled the practice room again, except for panting due to a different reason than before.

Minghao finally took a step back to breathe. Holy shit what just happened, he gasped, knowing his own reasons in his heart but afraid to hear Jun’s.

When he got the courage to look up, he was confused at Jun’s face streaked with fresh tears.

P-please don’t hate me. Jun looked even younger and more vulnerable after their heated moment.

_Fuck it._ They had already felt almost every part of each other anyway, so Minghao didn’t hesitate to pull the sobbing Jun into his arms. Shh, why would I ever hate you?

Cause I felt you trying to pull away, but I couldn’t…I just needed someone, Jun broke off. But I can’t lose you now, Hao, because of a mistake…Can you just forget what happened?

Minghao grew numb at those words. _Just needed someone._ So anyone and he just happened to be there? _A mistake._

Despite his heart shattering, Minghao forced himself to keep his arms tight around Jun, knowing better than anyone else that his friend needed some love right now. Even if Minghao wasn’t the one he loved.

He buried his face into Jun’s hair and inhaled a deep breath to prevent crying too. I wanted to check if it was okay with you. That’s why I pulled away. I didn’t want to screw up everything we have, and I still don't so…I can forget for you. Tears prickled his eyes. _I’d do anything for you._

They stood in silence for what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Lost in their own thoughts.

We should go back, Minghao said but tightened his grip, wanting this moment to last.

Will you practice with me tomorrow? came the tentative reply.

Minghao swallowed. It would be hard to stay close to Jun and deal with his own feelings. But he couldn’t say no. So he nodded.

And the day after that? Another nod.

The same back and forth continued until they were both giggling, chests vibrating against each other. Minghao marveled at Jun’s ability to cheer him up even when he was down. This was why…

I love you.

Minghao’s eyes widened.

Because he wasn’t the one who said it.

I love you, Jun repeated, a bit firmer.

Minghao was giggling again and moved to face Jun, who looked torn between embarrassment and adoration.

Hurriedly, Minghao said it back. Their bodies loosened with relief, their lips meeting again without the same sense of urgency.

You scared me earlier, Minghao murmured against Jun’s lips.

A beautiful smile appeared on Jun’s blushing face. Not the smirk or half-smile he had for the camera, but a full, pure, dazzling smile with teeth.

Now I can show you how amazing I think you truly are, Minghao said in between peppering Jun’s eyes and nose with pecks. No holding back.

No holding back, Jun echoed in awe.

And we can work on our flexibility and stamina, Minghao blinked innocently before smirking. In bed.

He couldn’t contain his joy as Jun immediately dragged him out of the practice room back to their dorm room.

Minghao knew he couldn’t fix all of Jun’s insecurities in one night. But he would stay by his side and help him regain his self-confidence—the same way Jun had done for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the product of needing to scream about CENTER JUN in HIT holy shit. Also watch Minghao in Idol Producer 2 he's the softest. And stream hit!!!!! 
> 
> I have all these ideas for junhao one-shots but zero inspiration for parallel lines so please bear with me. T_T
> 
> This was my first time writing a bit of smut (inspired by all the amazing junhao smut out here on ao3), so hopefully it wasn't too cringy. As always, feedback is appreciated! -k


	2. 247

Jun was still tugging on Minghao’s hand as Minghao quickly unlocked the door and let them inside. He almost laughed at Jun comically looking around the dorm to see if the other members were back yet. Hearing and seeing nothing, Jun turned back with a suggestive smirk.

Minghao chose not to reply, changing his grip to guide Jun into his single bedroom. He flicked on the fairy lights, then wordlessly began stripping. Not hearing the same rustling of clothes from Jun, Minghao quirked an eyebrow at his still figure, mouth open. We need to hurry, Junnie.

So pretty… Jun breathed at the sight of Minghao’s skinny but firm figure. Minghao’s cheeks flushed. He supposed they hadn’t seen each other naked since they were broke trainees in a crowded dorm and had to share showers to save precious practice time, and they’d both grown a lot since then. With the sudden urge to see Jun, Minghao cupped Jun’s cheek and smashed their lips together while lifting the hem of his shirt and skimming his hands along the bare skin.

Once their clothes were both piled on the floor, Jun tried to pin Minghao to the bed, but he bent down to his drawers to pull out lube and a condom to hand to Jun. He lay on the bed himself and opened his legs, Jun’s mouth gaping at his practical forwardness.

I need you now-- was all he had to say for Jun to uncap the lube and scramble between his legs and kiss him.

Jun’s lips felt like home, Minghao thought, like a familiar sensation even though they had met for the first time today. But what wasn’t familiar was the wet finger probing at his entrance.

Jun worked him open gently, soothing him with soft open-mouthed kisses against his skin, stroking his thigh with his free hand, checking his facial expression to see if he needed to slow down, caring for him in such a Junhui way that his heart ached.

Minghao didn’t know how much time passed between the pain giving way to pleasure from Jun’s long fingers, but he felt the sense of urgency returning. I’m ready, hurry, he gasped as the fingers hit his prostate. _Jun!_

I don’t want to hurt you, Haohao, Jun murmured, but Minghao knew him too well to believe he wasn’t just as affected. He slid his fingers out and the condom on.

Minghao bit down on his lip as Jun slowly entered him. Let me hear you say…

Minghao moaned out Jun’s name shamelessly when Jun pressed all the way inside him.

You’re so beautiful, Jun groaned, fitting their lips together again as he started to thrust at a steady pace.

Minghao was babbling in Mandarin and Korean at this point, overwhelmed at how filled he felt, how right it felt.

When he came, he saw stars and let the ocean waves of pleasure wash over him, drifting away from consciousness. He barely registered when Jun’s thrusts faltered and condom grew warm with cum.

Jun pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Minghao, exhausted. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When Jun awoke, he immediately sensed he was alone in the bed though it was almost completely dark. The events of what happened flooding his mind felt so real yet could also be a realistic and desperate dream that he tended to have. Hao? he whispered shakily. He sat up.

A dip in the bed next to him. Shhh, I’m here Junnie. He sagged in relief in Minghao’s embrace.

Thank god. What are you doing? Come back to bed, Jun whined. Minghao pecked the pout that he didn’t need to see to know was there.

I was fixing something I wanted to show you. Minghao stood to grab something from his desk near the window, which was lit by moonlight, and switched the fairy lights back on. He had turned them off to let Jun sleep a little more.

Blinking at the light, Jun noticed it was paper that was handed to him.

_I’m always careful when I’m sleeping, I don’t let anyone sneak into my dreams, I’m afraid someone will know my feelings, My dream is nothing but you._ Jun could relate with his confusion a moment ago. He kept reading on.

_Why don’t you know my heart? All I need is you, 247 I look for you, Wandering and wandering until I arrived here._ The words struck a chord with him, exactly how he’d been feeling for Minghao for god knows how long. He felt tears forming for the nth time that day.

Minghao coughed a little sheepishly, always uncomfortable with others reading his lyrics. I had written it for you…

He looked up with shining eyes to meet Minghao’s sincere gaze. I’m here now with you, Minghao said simply. 247 if you’ll have me.

Jun launched himself at Minghao, knocking them both down and the paper fluttering. I’ll love you 247. Minghao’s smile against his lips was worth promising every minute of the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't originally plan for a second part, but 247 by performance team gave me so much life. More soft junhao hours + my weak attempt smut! See if you can spot other seventeen song titles/lyrics in here too because I am overwhelmed with feels from the new album and STREAM FEAR!! 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! Have a good rest of the week! :) -k


End file.
